Dreams
by MoaningMomoMormon
Summary: Toph is seriously injured after the final battle with the Fire Nation, though she expresses an impossible wish in her delirium, Aang is determined to make it come true. Not as cheesy as it sounds i hope, Taang


**Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will (in reality) own avatar the last airbender**

**A/N i haven't been able to continue any of my other stories, because i haven't been home very much this summer, and i'm ashamed of my self for not submitting something to the world of avatar fanfics for so long, so here's this.**

Prologue

Dreams, that's how all this started wasn't it, a dream. A dream to be free, a dream to have fun, but most importantly a dream to have friends. Toph lay on the ground unable to move. She gritted her teeth in pain and groaned inwardly at her stupidity. She had taken down Azula, yes, she had killed the insane fire nation princess. But it dealt her a mighty blow, you'd think that she'd have taken it easy, find a place to rest recover. But her rashness didn't think of that. She ran right after the boy she secretly loved. Right into the thick of the battle. And before she knew it she was surrounded by at least twenty firebenders all with one intent. To kill the girl who had killed their princess. She held them off, she knocked half of them out of her way, but then one, one guard got her on her one weakness, her feet. She fell as if dead, and almost magically they left her alone and ran to get the Avatar. And she lay there, unable to move she couldn't see her hands had already been burned, and now her feet, she was totally and completely blind. She was afraid to even attempt to crawl, because if she did, she would just be a moving target, so she sat there. You'd think deep and life contemplating thoughts would enter her mind, no she realized only one thing. She was bored. She was hurt tired and bored, so she thought why not, she wasn't doing anything better anyway, so she slept.

Chapter 1

"Toph, I don't know how to tell you this, but, I love you, I love more than I ever loved Katara." Aang's voice drifted to Toph from everywhere, and yet no where, " And I just need you to …" Suddenly it switched to Zuko's Voice,

"Wake up, Toph wake up. Katara get over here I think something's wrong with Toph." Toph's eyes shot open, even though she couldn't see with them.

"Zuko, is that you, what's going on?" Toph questioned, she felt a sudden shock, she couldn't see, why couldn't she see, "I can't see, what happened, why can't I see!" Toph shrieked.

"Toph calm down." Katara's soothing voice entered the black void, "It's me Katara, Sokka, and Aang are here too."

"But why can't I see what's going on!" Toph ignored Katara's advice and continued to panic. She heard Aang's voice join the throng,

"Katara, do you think something happened to her while we where fighting?" Aang asked, his voice sounded like the little kid Toph had first me, before he became all serious, before he carried the world on his shoulders.

"Of corse something happened to her while we where fighting, we just need to find out what!" Katara snapped back, she didn't seem to be taking her own advice either. These words jolted something in Toph's memory, the battle, Azula, the guard.

"I got burned on my hands and feet, and just about every where else. I couldn't see, so I couldn't go any where, so I slept." Toph explained. Suddenly the idea seemed to be sent from the spirit world. She started to close her eyes and was almost deep in slumber when Katara's sharp voice entered her mind.

"Don't even think about it Toph, Stay awake, or I'll, I'll dress you up in the fanciest, most uncomfortable thing I can find, and make you where it for a day. Toph weighed her options and the consciences then reluctantly opened her eyes.

"But I'm so tiered mom, I just want to sleep for a little bit, then I'll stay awake I promise." Katara was shocked she sounded so much like the helpless innocent girl she pretended to be for her parents, but she wasn't pretending. Her voice switched back to soothing,

"Toph you can't sleep right now, I know you want to but you can't." Toph to everyone's amazement Toph started to cry.

"Mom, I want to see colors, I want to see green, and yellow, and orange. I know you've tried to explain them to me, but I want to see them Mommy." It was obvious that Toph was delirious, but for a moment it seemed as if everyone had stopped, no one had thought about all things Toph must have wanted to be able to do but couldn't. It made sense now why she was determined to do all that she could do by her self, and better than anyone else. Aang, looked and the bright yellow, and orange he had on and became determined that someday, Toph would see colors, even if it was only for a moment.

**A/N so did you like it? Did you hate it? yes i'm extreamly tired right now. tell me what you thought tell me it sucks tell me i'm insane, tell me i need a brain transpland what ever, i just want to know.**


End file.
